Huddy's roadtrip
by CoolMhouse
Summary: House et Cuddy sont conviés à une conférence, mais comment va se passer le voyage qui va la préceder ?... Ceci est un OS donc il n'y aura pas de suite.


**Hello people ! Je viens vous offrir un OS concernant le Huddy, après avoir été harcelée par une folle ici qui voulait à tout prix lire cette histoire ! ^^' (elle se reconnaîtra ne vous inquietez pas !).**

**Cette idée m'est venue en dormant et j'avoue qu'au réveil je me suis dis que je devrais peut être écrire ça... Bref c'est chose faite maintenant :) J'ai essayé de bien me mettre dans la peau des personnages mais ce n'est pas facile non plus ! J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur ... Sinon vous avez le droit de me balancer des briques hein ! ou bien de mourir à la fin.. (Pourquoi je dis ça ? lisez pour voir...)**

**Enjoy ! Read and comment !**

* * *

Jamais Cuddy n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'elle allait subir une journée aussi épuisante et étonnante en compagnie de son meilleur diagnosticien de renommé internationale, elle ignorait aussi que sa vie allait basculer ce jour où elle avait appris qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à une conférence, endroit où elle était conviée avec House en même temps. Comment aurait-elle pu échapper à cet inconvénient ?

Depuis que House avait résolu un cas que personne n'avait réussi à résoudre et qui avait fait le tour de monde avant d'atterrir sur le bureau de Cuddy et ensuite dans les mains de House et de son équipe de choc. Il l'avait résolu en 4 jours seulement alors que les autres avaient été incapables de mettre le doigt, ce ne serait que, sur le nom d'une seule maladie possible pour ce cas très complexe. Mais ce fut un vrai jeu d'enfant pour celui qui était considéré comme misanthrope et un connard aux yeux de tous.

A présent tout le monde avait compris qu'il était utile pour sauver quelques personnes gravement malades sur cette terre polluée par les ignorants qui se foutaient de vivre sainement.

Voilà que dans deux jours, ils devaient être à l'est de new-York, à se retrouver au milieu de plus de mille médecins venus de partout, qui seront prêts à écouter le docteur boiteux ou bien subir des sarcasmes douteux de sa part, ce dont Cuddy n'espérait même pas. S'il fallait qu'elle sorte sa règle d'écolière pour taper sur le bout des doigts de Gregory House, elle le ferait sans gêne.

Ils auraient plus de 14h de route à parcourir en voiture, Cuddy avait refusé le train et même l'avion, estimant que cela ferait moins de perte inutile dans le budget déjà assez bien serré avec cet homme qui s'amusait sans aucune limite, raflant même des procès d'une simple poignée de main.

House avait, comme à son habitude, râlé et rechigné à aller à cette conférence qu'il jugeait inutile mais Cuddy avait sorti l'artillerie lourde, provoquant même un deal. Qu'il devait y aller et faire son discours en échange de 2 mois sans consultations ! Il avait d'abord observé sa patronne d'une œil suspicieux mais il avait finit par accepter, sachant que dans tous les cas, il finirait par se retrouver là-bas, même ligoté sur une chaise, sa patronne ne le regretterait pas.

Au petit matin, vers 10 heures environ, Cuddy avait déjà préparé sa voiture. Elle avait fait le choix de conduire, ne voulant pas laisser House au volant, elle le connaissait bien, il n'allait pas respecter les limitations de vitesses et elle tenait trop à la vie pour le laisser faire. Elle avait bouclé deux valises, rien que pour elle et les avait mises dans le coffre, en prenant soin de laisser de la place pour House.

Rien qu'en y pensant, passer presque toute la journée à moins d'un mètre de House allait, peut être, sérieusement l'agacer. Ou lui allait être agacé par elle… Personne ne savait pour le moment mais la réponse n'allait pas tarder vu qu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble de House.

Elle coupa le moteur et alla frapper à la porte verte, ornée d'un B en faux or. Elle put entendre des bruits étouffés de canne sur le parquet et la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Il n'avait pas changé son look habituel, il avait même mit la chemise bleue qu'elle adorait, mais il l'ignorait…

Il avait son sac à dos bleu comme toujours lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui et un sac de sport léger dans sa main gauche. Il était prêt, ce qui étonna parfaitement Cuddy, qui se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas trop abusé sur la Vicodin.

_-Vous êtes déjà prêt ? _Fit Cuddy

-_Oui, je n'allais pas vous laisser entrer et voir mon corps d'apollon, je tiens à garder mon secret pour tout le charme dont je fais preuve ! _répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. FORT. La journée commençait bien …

Une heure s'était écoulé, ils se trouvaient sur l'autoroute nationale qui les menait vers leur point d'arrivée. House s'ennuyait déjà et Cuddy ne tarda pas à le remarquer puisqu'il tripota sa radio.

_- Y a rien de bien !_ Gémit-il

_-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais bien rester sur la fréquence radio de cet endroit pour me tenir informée des accidents et des conditions météorologiques ! _

_-Pff il n'y a rien…_

Il s'amusa à appuyer sur les boutons et tomba sur une radio diffusant du Heavy métal qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans l'habitacle de l'auto, faisant grimacer Cuddy qui se dépêcha de changer pour tomber sur une radio diffusant des musiques d'amour.

_-Hey mais c'est pour les chochottes ça !_

_-Comment ça ? Osez-vous me traiter de mijaurée ? _

_-Attendez… vous écoutez ça ? _Fit-il alors que les paroles « Besoin de rien, envie de toi » se firent entendre.

_-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca vous gêne ? Pas grave ça me rend sexy. _Répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

House ne fit pas de remarque à sa dernière phrase et continua son exploration, pas douce mais violente vu la force qu'il mettait pour écraser ces pauvres boutons, déjà bien usés par 6 ans d'utilisation. Ce qui finit par arriver arriva … Il réussit à casser un bouton.

-_Oups _Fit House en se pinçant les lèvres.

Cuddy expira un bon coup et tapa la main de House qui allait continuer son massacre sur la radio, elle réussit même à lui jeter un regard plus que glacial.

-_Oulà Maman va me punir !_

_-House ! Cessez de vous comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans !_

_-Maaaaaammmmm !_

En plus de bien commencer, cette journée allait être longue, Cuddy le sentait bien.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à une aire de repos où ils s'installèrent sur des bancs face à la table en bois, face à face. House grignota des chips, deux sandwichs et la bouteille d'un litre de soda apportait tout ceci. Lisa quant à elle, ne mangea qu'une salade fraîche et une orange, accompagnés d'une bouteille d'eau pure.

-_Comment vous pouvez manger ces cochonneries ? _

_-L'habichude _répondit House, la bouche pleine de chips.

Cuddy fit la moue devant le manque de manières civilisées de son employé et jeta un coup d'œil par pur réflexe à sa voiture garée non loin de là. Lorsqu'elle se replaça correctement, elle vit qu'il lui manquaitson désert…Elle était sûre de l'avoir laissé sur la table !

-_Vous n'avez pas vu mon fruit ?_

-_Le fruit ? Lequel ? Le fruit défendu ?_ Questionna House avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille.

_-Non mon orange._

_-Dommage …sinon j'aurais bien voulu goutter à ce fruit défendu avec vous… _Fit House songeur.

Cuddy était exaspérée à cause de l'allusion faite par celui-ci. Elle décida d'y passer outre et se mit à la recherche de son fruit précieux. Allant même à contourner House, cherchant s'il ne lui avait pas fait un mauvais coup comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire.

House se mit soudainement à crier, tenant son ventre. Alarmée, Cuddy se précipita sur House, qui s'était replié sur lui-même, tenant toujours son ventre qui lui semblait douloureux. Elle vit une boule qui se dessinait sous les faux-plis de la chemise bleue claire et promena ses mains dessus pour en ressortir son fruit !

_-HOUSE ! _Fit-elle en le tapant violement sur l'épaule.

_-Ouche ! Hey on ne frappe pas les infirmes_ ! Se plaignit House.

_-Ce n'est pas marrant ! _Répondit sévèrement Cuddy d'un ton menaçant, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume_._

_-Si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant …_

Ils venaient de reprendre la route sous un soleil chaud qui reflétait sur le goudron, donnant cette allusion que la route était mouillée alors que cela n'en était rien. House jouait lascivement avec sa balle de tennis rouge/grise qu'il avait emmené, prétextant qu'il ne devait jamais s'en séparer parce qu'elle lui permettait de réfléchir convenablement. Alors qu'il s'amusait comme un gosse en la faisant passer de droite à gauche, Cuddy klaxonna. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-Mais vous voulez que j'ai une crise cardiaque ma parole !_

Cuddy ria, fière de son effet sur son employé et surtout de la surprise des agriculteurs dans le champ à sa droite, qui venaient juste de se relever, cherchant du regard celui qui avait osé faire ça dans leur dos.

_-Vous avez oublié votre jeunesse House ?_

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce jeu puéril qu'elle venait de faire subir à ces pauvres travailleurs.

-_Autant que je sache, non, mais c'est quoi ce jeu débile ?_

_-Vous ne connaissez pas cette tradition de klaxonner quand quelqu'un est baissé et occupé dans le champ ? _S'offusqua Cuddy.

_-Non pas du tout, et pour ce que je viens de voir, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir._

_-Mauvais joueur ! Tenez, il y en a encore, regardez bien leurs réactions._

House, curieux comme toujours, fixa les hommes dans le champ de blé coupé. Il entendit Cuddy refaire ce bruit sonore et vit que ces humains se relevèrent, incrédules, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

-_Tout compte fait … c'est assez marrant… _déclara-t-il en attrapant son sac bleu sur le siège arrière à l'aide de sa canne. Il évita de justesse sa patronne en rapprochant le bagage vers lui.

Ce geste n'échappa en rien à Cuddy, qui savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il en sortit un flacon de Vicodin neuf et en goba deux pilules. Elle se crispa, renforçant sa prise sur le volant. Elle détestait le voir en prendre, cela lui rappelait toujours ce jour où elle avait été contrainte à l'opérer, suite à la demande de Stacy. Elle savait que House tenait à sa jambe et elle n'avait pas pu aller à l'encontre du choix de son ex-femme.

Aujourd'hui elle regrettait de ne pas s'être écoutée elle-même, elle avait bien vu que ce choix avait radicalement changé la vie de son ami. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Elle le vit sortir un livre sur les lesbiennes en prison…

Elle n'était guère étonnée de ce choix de livre, elle savait qu'il aimait lire des histoires assez cochonnes et qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Il commença à le lire mais s'endormit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Elle sourit, le voyant calé sur le siège, sa tête contre le pose-tête et penchant un peu à gauche, bouche entre-ouverte. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était sexy quand il dormait !

Elle s'humidifia la lèvre et osa l'admirer en faisant tout de même attention à la route, déserte à cette heure-ci, ce qui était très rare. Elle s'autorisa à porter sa main droite sur la barbe rugueuse de celui-ci et commença à le caresser doucement.

Il poussa un cri de terreur, sortant de sa léthargie brutalement, ce qui effraya la doyenne qui émit un écart spectaculaire avec son 4x4. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se trouvait à sa gauche … Elle redressa tant bien que mal son volant pour se replacer dans la première ligne de droite, essayant de calmer son cœur anarchique sui bondissait sans cesse dans sa poitrine.

House, quant à lui se frottait la barbe, là exactement où elle avait osé le toucher, d'un air dégoûté.

_-Mais vous êtes en manque de sexe Cuddy ou quoi ?_

Elle rougit, honteuse de s'être comportée comme ça, jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir fait ça…

_-Non ça va très bien. _Répondit-elle sèchement, sans le vouloir.

_-Attendez … vous aimez me tripoter, donc non ça ne va pas du tout !_

_-Roohhh je vous aime c'est tout, vous êtes tellement canon avec votre futur barbe de papa Noël ! _répliqua-t-elle sarcastique et en colère.

Face à cette déclaration, il ne sut pas quoi dire, il l'avait bien cherché. Réveillé pour de bon, il reprit son activité avec sa balle fétiche, délaissant le livre, refusant de s'endormir une deuxième fois.

Mais un moment donné il ne réussit pas à l'attraper alors que sa balle partait vers Cuddy, sa jambe venait de lui lancer un pic affreux de douleur, ce qui le fit grimacer et l'empêcha de rattraper sa balle, qui finit son chemin sur la robe de Cuddy entre ses cuisses. Offusquée, elle le regarda de travers. Même s'il avait posé une main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer de ses élancements, cela ne la calma pas.

D'un geste puéril, elle attrapa la balle et la balança à l'arrière, sous le regard effaré de House.

-_Mais…_

_- La prochaine bêtise que vous faites, je vous attache sur la banquette arrière !_

Il reprit sa position initiale et bougonna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés. Il savait que c'était le diable en personne mais cette réponse de sa part ne lui avait pas plut, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à son objet fétiche !

Il décida de s'occuper autrement et sortit une boîte de chewing-gum de son sac. Il en prit un et commença à mâcher en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Il finit par y faire des bulles, les faisant claquer à tous les coups. Ceci énerva Cuddy mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, c'était soit ça, soit autre chose de pire…

Et dire qu'il y prenait son pied ! Il souriait à chaque fois que son œuvre éclatait sous ses yeux ! Elle inspira un bon coup, chopa un stylo dans sa cachette sous la radio et piqua la grande bulle qu'house était en train de faire. Celle-ci explosa, et du chewing-gum alla se répandre sur le visage de House. Surpris, il se dépêcha d'enlever tout ce truc rose qui collait déjà à sa peau et y réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il jeta la boulette rose sur la route, à travers la vitre après l'avoir baisé.

-_Vous êtes cruelle_.

-_Vous êtes chiant._

_-Sadique !_

_- Enfoiré !_

Une moto passa juste à côté d'eux sur la voie de gauche, klaxonnant furieusement. Cuddy ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle roulait à 90 km/h au lieu de 130km/h ! Elle observa le motard, ce que fit également House. Ce qu'ils virent était plus qu'improbable.

Le motard était torse nu, seulement revêtu d'un string léopard, fier de lui … Cuddy se mit à rire de bon cœur, tandis qu'House regardait d'un œil perplexe ce conducteur qui continuait à dépasser la voiture de Cuddy.

_-je vous jure de nos jours…_

_-Ahaha ! Vous seriez incapable de faire ça ! _Pouffa Cuddy.

_-Oulà … désolé mais je ne prends pas le risque comme quoi je pourrais perdre mon string en virée de moto, je tiens trop à mini-Greg !_

Elle rigola davantage, n'osant même pas son employé nu sur sa propre Honda orange ! Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose.

-_Vous … avez des strings ? _S'égosilla-t-elle.

-_Pour femmes, je les garde pour mes conquêtes où cas ou j'arrache le leur_. Répondit-il naturellement.

Bizarrement elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle avait en même temps du mal à le voir se balader avec un string sous son pantalon, rien que d'y penser, cela lui donna chaud d'un coup et elle tenta d'oublier ses pensées perverses pour se concentrer sur la route. House regardait par la vitre, plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient, atteignant presque les 15h30 de l'après-midi. House n'avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure, regardant toujours la route, ce qui était très rare pour Lisa de devoir subir un silence, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, cela lui faisait un peu de repos. Elle n'était même pas fatiguée de conduire, elle avait la pêche comme toujours.

Son voisin se mit à gigoter sur son siège, bougeant un peu ses jambes et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il lança un regard vers Cuddy, qui ne détachait pas le sien de la route. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui parler mais n'osa pas. Il devait lui dire avant de souffrir un peu plus.

_-C'est dans combien de kilomètres la prochaine aire de repos ? _Murmura-t-il.

N'ayant pas vu de panneau d'indications sur le chemin, elle tripota sur GPS pour en avoir l'information, qu'elle réussit à trouver au bout de quelques secondes.

_-Dans une quarantaine de kilomètres. _Répondit-elle.

Il soupira et tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre le siège en fermant ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy.

-_Il y a un problème ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de lui dire, têtu comme il était, Cuddy le força.

-_House… _Souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Ne résistant pas ce ton employé par sa patronne, il tenta de lui répondre.

-_Ma jambe me fait mal à force de ne plus bouger…et …faut que je pisse… _Fit-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était gêné avec Cuddy alors que quand il avait été à l'enterrement de son père avec Wilson, il ne s'était pas privé pour le dire… Mais la différence entre ses deux amis, c'est que Wilson était un homme mais Cuddy était une femme, et celle qui désirait depuis longtemps.

Cuddy prit un air désolé pour son employé.

-_Vous voulez que je m'arrête ? _proposa-t-elle.

-_Non ! Je vais essayer de me retenir… _fit-il inquiet.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir obliger Cuddy à s'arrêter, juste parce qu'il avait un besoin pressant. Quitte à attendre environ une vingtaine de minutes… Cuddy roulant à 130 là, il en avait vite fait le calcul des minutes.

Au bout de 8 minutes, il gigota une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci il serra ses cuisses, peut importe la douleur que cela lui provoquerait dans sa jambe meurtrie. Il réprima un gémissement et grimaça. Cuddy savait qu'il faisait le maximum. Si elle pouvait, elle appuierait sur l'accélérateur et passer à la sixième vitesse pour se dépêcher, mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Il tapait nerveusement ses mains sur ses jambes.

Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas agir, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, ce n'était pas joli-joli pour sa part. Mais lorsqu'il eut un rictus, que ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement et qu'il aventura sa main droite pour la poser sur son entre-jambe et son bras gauche par dessus pour tenter de cacher ce qu'il venait de faire, malheureusement pas assez rapidement, suffisamment pour que Cuddy puisse s'en apercevoir.

Elle prit la situation en main et s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Ce qui lui valut un regard désespéré de la part de House. Il avait compris son intention et sortit du véhicule, se tenant difficilement debout sans sa canne. Cuddy l'avait remarqué et s'empressa de le prévenir.

-_House, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de marcher, ne vous forcez pas._

Prenant sa proposition au sérieux, il arrêta ses mouvements, n'étant qu'a 1 mètre de la bagnole et lui intima de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit. Une chance pour lui, l'autoroute était carrément déserte, ce qui était très inhabituel… Il pouvait y aller sans se faire voir. Il dé-zippa sa braguette après s'être assuré que Cuddy ne le regardait pas et s'autorisa à se soulager.

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres, rien que de savoir House prêt d'elle en train de … Merde ! ca ne lui avait pas fait ça quand elle l'avait suivit au toilettes ce jour où il avait commandé 20cc d'éthanol pour réduire la tumeur de sa patiente schizophrène. Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et se força à ne pas tourner la tête.

Elle sentit un poids se faire sentir dans sa voiture et vit qu'il s'était rassit, mais uniquement de dos.

_-Ca va mieux ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_-Oui…_

Mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas très bien et qu'il faisait des mouvements avec son bras droit, elle savait qu'il se frottait la cuisse.

Elle hésita mais posa finalement une main réconfortante dans le dos de son ami.

_- On va quand même s'arrêter à l'aire de repos._

Il décida de s'asseoir correctement, en fermant la porte et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-D'accord._ Acquiesça-t-il.

Pourtant, il sentait que l'atmosphère était palpable et lourde.

-_Cuddy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave… c'est naturel et je n'allais pas vous laissez mouiller mon siège. _Tenta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Il esquiva un mince sourire, vite remplacé par son air habituel lorsqu'il était perturbé ou tracassé. Le reste du chemin se fait dans le silence le plus total, les deux n'osant pas se parler, encore moins se regarder. Arrivé sur cette aire, House sortit du véhicule, comme Cuddy.

Elle alla vers la boutique qui se trouvait là, tandis qu'House fit quelques pas de marches, afin de calmer sa jambe. Au début il grimaça mais au fur et à mesure qu'il marcha, cela s'améliora. Il en profita pour revenir vers la caisse de Cuddy pour y récupérer sa balle sur les sièges arrières, c'est à ce moment là que Cuddy revint, un sac de course dans sa main, d'ailleurs comme toutes femmes, elle reluqua les fesses de House, penché pour récupérer son bien.

Ah si elle pouvait les toucher un jour…

Mais il lui fit aussitôt face, elle vit son air enfantin joyeux peint sur son visage alors qu'il brandissait sa balle fièrement. Il avait repris des couleurs et jugea du regard le sac qu'elle portait.

Elle le remarqua et plongea sa main dedans pour en ressortir une barre chocolatée au caramel qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire honnête, en faisant remuer ses boucles ébène comme House aimait. Il la prit avec un sourire ravageur qu'il lui offrit et s'adossa à la voiture et commença à manger. Cuddy en fit de même à ses côtés mais avec une barre vitaminée.

_-On devrait arriver à l'hôtel vers 20 heures si tout va bien._

_-Hum hum. _Fut la seule réponse de House.

Ils reprirent la route, cette fois-ci en reparlant, en jouant à cap ou pas cap.

-_Cap ou pas cap de venir travailler en blouse pendant une semaine aux consultations ?_

_-Cap ! _S'exclama House.

_-Alors pourquoi ne la mettez jamais ?_

_-Parce que ça me fait grossir. Bon Cap ou pas cap de me lâcher pendant une journée complète ?_

_-Non pas du tout, sinon mon bureau va être rempli de plaintes ! _Fit Cuddy, moqueuse.

_-Ouais c'est ça …_

_-Cap ou pas cap d'éviter de regarder ma poitrine ?_

_-Oulàlà vous voulez ma mort ! Non Patty et Selma me manqueront ! Cap ou pas cap de mettre un décolleté onéreux pour avoir une donation énorme ?_

_-NON ! Je tiens à rester moi-même, qu'on ne me traite pas de « pute » à la longueur de la journée, _Expliqua-t-elle, se permettant même de faire les guillemets très rapidement pour reposer les mains sur le volant. _Cap ou pas cap d'être gentil pendant 24 h ?_

_-Impossible … Cap ou pas cap de faire un lap dance à votre petit copain si vous en aviez un ?_

Elle le savait qu'il l'avait fais exprès. Il recherchait de la distraction pour oublier la gêne qui s'était imposée quelques instants plutôt.

-_Ca dépend s'il l'a mérité ou pas _Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. _Cap ou pas cap_ _de … faire un compliment sympa au room dés qu'on arrive à l'hôtel ? _

_- C'est un défi ? _Fit-t-il avec entrain.

_-Oui … _Fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_-dans ce cas j'accepte. Cap ou pas cap de doubler cette caisse qui nous nargue depuis deux minutes ? _Désigna-t-il en face d'eux.

Cuddy jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses vitesses.

_-Cap. _Affirma-t-elle.

Sur ce elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, mit son clignotant et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et doubla la pauvre Clio qui s'acharnait à avancer péniblement. Son propriétaire lança même un regard courroucé à Cuddy et House. Il pouffa légèrement alors qu'elle se cramponnait sur son pauvre volant déjà assez martyrisé. Elle se replaça et poursuivi le jeu.

-_Cap ou pas Cap de manger une cuillère au soupe de piment ultra fort ?_

House, sentant déjà le goût s'insinuer sur sa langue, secoua la tête.

_-Pour que je crache des flammes non merci ! Cap ou pas cap de faire une partie de tee-shirt mouillé ?_

_- Tout à fait cap._

House se demanda un instant si elle se foutait de lui, en voulant lui faire croire que tous ses fantasmes étaient réels.

_-Vous êtes sérieuse ?_

_-Oui… Cap ou pas cap de faire de la guitare dans les rues quand il pleut ?_

_-Oulà non non non pas du tout ! Pô envie d'être malade ! Quoi que … au moins je pourrais échapper aux consultations. Cap ou pas cap de prendre des vacances ?_

_-Non avec vous dans mon hôpital, impossible ! _S'outra-t-elle.

House sourit, il savait qu'elle était parfaitement incapable de lâcher son lieu de travail ce ne serait qu'une seule journée, c'était toute sa vie et son bébé.

-_Cap ou pas cap de ne pas parler pendant une journée ?_

_-QUOI ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Les jumelles n'auront même pas droit à des compliments, elles vont être vexées ! _Pleurnicha House.

Ils continuèrent à jouer, bien passionnés et ne virent même pas le temps passé et finirent par arriver sur leur dernier lieu d'arrêt pour la journée. Ils déchargèrent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de pierres. A la réception, un jeune blond tapotait silencieusement sur un ordinateur et bondit dès qu'il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui.

-_Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame, que désirez-vous ?_

_-J'ai réservé une chambre pour deux au nom de Mlle Cuddy._

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les réservations et attrapa la carte magnétique de la chambre réservée.

House en profita pour dire quelque chose.

-_Jolie coupe de cheveux qui me rappelle mon kangourou australien._

Il ne tiqua même pas face à cette phrase.

-_Tenez, chambre 633 au troisième étage. _Fit-il.

Cuddy attrapa la clé et, suivit de House, entra dans l'ascenseur.

-_On est dans la même chambre_ ! Demanda House, tout émoustillé.

-_Oui, mais deux lits différents. _Précisa-t-elle.

Il soupira longuement, ce qui fit sourire la doyenne. Jamais il ne dormirait dans le même lit qu'elle ! Elle avait tant attendu cette réaction Housienne …

Arrivés dans la chambre, House s'étala sur le lit le plus proche alors que Cuddy laissa tomber lourdement ses valises. C'était une chambre simple, un papier peint orangé avec une frise verte au milieu du mur. Un bureau traînait dans un coin de la pièce avec une télé fixée au mur juste au dessus. House respira un bon coup, sentant sa douleur revenir à la charge. Le matelas était mou, usé par tant d'années d'utilisations et les draps sentant la lavande de la lessive.

-_Je vais aller chercher un petit en cas pour le dîner. _Prévint Cuddy. _Je prends le badge, comme ça je pourrais rentrer sans que vous ne bougiez._

_-D'accord. _Répondit-il les yeux fermés, sa main posée sur sa cuisse.

Elle claqua la porte. Il se redressa et attrapa son sac bleu, donc sa vicodin et en goba une pilule, espérant diminuer la douleur. Il décida de faire quelque chose et ouvrit son sac de voyage pour en sortir son pyjama et alla vers la salle de bain. Dieu merci, elle était équipée d'une baignoire. Il fit couler un bain chaud, se déshabilla et rentra dedans en prenant toutes les précautions du monde.

Il cala sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, ferma les yeux et inspira, ce bain le détendait, comme toujours lorsqu'il en prenait un. Il se relaxa.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cuddy entra dans la chambre et fut surprise de ne pas voir House. Elle perçut un remuement d'eau et comprit qu'il occupait la salle de bain. Lui, ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Il décida finalement de sortir de ce canoë et gémit, se mordant les lèvres. Il retomba dedans et se maudissait intérieurement. Il tenta une deuxième fois, en mettant plus de force et parvient à se lever. L'étape la plus délicate était de sortir de la baignoire sans se casser quelque chose ou glisser sur le carrelage. Il n'y avait pas de barre de douche pour l'aider cette fois-ci.

Il eut une idée de génie. Il s'assit sur le bord et passa une par une ses jambes de l'autre côté. Mission réussie. De l'autre côté du mur, Cuddy était aux aguets depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu gémir, mais elle déballait les plats en même temps, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Ce qu'il fit au bout de cinq minutes, essuyé et habillé en pyjama avec son pantalon aux rayures noires accompagné de son haut blanc.

Il prit l'assiette de plastique et le couvert que lui tendit Cuddy et s'assit sur son lit, elle se positionna à côté du bureau dans la chaise verte kaki et mangea sur le bureau, tout en gardant House dans son champ de vision. Ils mangèrent sans dire un mot, épuisés par le voyage qui s'était relevé riches en rebondissements … et ce n'était pas fini …

Dés qu'ils eurent finit leur dîner, ils se regardèrent avec une telle intensité, se dévorant mutuellement. La passion se lisait sans problème dans leurs yeux emplis de désirs, d'amour… Ils le savaient, plus rien n'allait être pareil … Elle ne tenait plus en place et ses idées étaient figés sur ceux de son diagnosticien, face à elle, l'observant d'un regard lourd, bouche ente-ouverte pour lui permettre de respirer. Elle réagit en se levant doucement de son siège, ne lâchant pas House du regard. Elle abandonna ses talons tout en marchant dans une démarche provocatrice. Arrivé à son niveau, celui-ci releva la tête.

Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait se passer, la fatigue les avaient emportés et les sentiments parlaient maintenant, plus personne n'avait envie de mener cette lutte acharnée contre ce désir refoulé depuis tant d'années. Cette passion qui les avaient consumés à l'intérieur avait grandi au fur et à mesure du temps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils se reparlaient avec beaucoup d'entrain, qu'ils se taquinaient à leurs habitudes, qu'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Un jeu dangereux où ils jouaient avec le feu à travers les sarcasmes, les répliques et les vengeances personnelles… Mais rien n'avait réussi à les séparer.

Elle posa ses mains sur la barbe de son employé, le faisant frissonner sur place. Elle se rapprocha lentement de sa tête, tout en fermant ses yeux, il en fit de même. Elle ne l'embrassa pas immédiatement, elle huma son odeur, soufflant son air chaud sur lui, ce qui le rendait fou, il aimait qu'elle le provoque comme ça…

Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille et sentit qu'il bougea ses bras pour la faire s'asseoir sur lui, ce qu'elle fit en prenant soin d'éviter au maximum sa jambe blessée. Il la serrait dort dans ses bras, l'empêcha de s'enfuir et plongea sa tête au creux de sa poitrine appréciant ce moment de bonheur. Toujours les yeux fermés, ils finirent par sceller leurs lèvres pour commencer un long baiser chaleureux, sensuel. Cuddy décoiffa carrément House. Il faisait des gestes dans le dos de sa patronne, comme s'il lui faisait un massage, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement…

Elle le poussa en arrière, gardant toujours ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à se mouver sur lui, lui faisant échapper des grognements de satisfaction. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et l'aida à remuer son bassin, tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Au bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Cuddy put lire l'excitation dans les yeux de House, ce regard tendre et charmeur à la fois suffirent à la faire craquer.

Elle promena ses mains sous la chemise de House, alors qu'il en fit de même dans le dos courbé de sa patronne, ses doigts de pianistes jouant avec le tissu de son chemisier… Elle baissa ses mains et les descendirent vers l'entre-jambe se House, sentant la bosse qui se formait déjà. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, lui non plus… Elle baissa d'un coup sec le pantalon de pyjama, alors qu'il s'affairait à dé-zipper la fermeture de la jupe, qui tomba vite au sol. Ils ne voulaient pas se déshabiller complètement, ils avaient assez attendu, pendant plus de vingt ans quasiment. Il baissa le string de Cuddy et elle son boxer, laissant sortir son membre tendu.

Sans attendre une seule minute, il rapprocha Cuddy, le faisant entrer en elle. Ceci eu pour conséquence des gémissements qui s'élevèrent dans la pièce, les deux amants se cramponnant l'un à l'autre, subjugués par les spasmes qui les parcouraient. Ce qui arriva, arriva très vite, il se déversa en elle et cria. Ils venaient d'atteindre le septième ciel en moins de quelques minutes, rien qu'à eux deux …

Elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le lit à côté de lui et leurs respirations anarchiques se faisaient entendre de toute part. House l'enroula d'un bras et elle se blottit contre lui, qui ramena la couette sur eux et ils s'endormirent ensemble, tombant dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

**J'ai dérapé dans la fin ... je ne pensais pas finir comme ça mais j'ai trouvé ça et mon esprit s'est mit à déborder, autant dire que tout tombait, mes doigts douleureux n'arrêtaient pas d'écrire sur le clavier tellement ça venait naturellement ! :O **

**S'il vous plaît, laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir ! :) **


End file.
